Soulmates
by Avalene
Summary: Harry and Draco were born for each other, lifetime after lifetime. They never saw it before it was too late. Dead at seventeen. This time, at least, Draco professed his love before the life faded from his eyes. The next life, his last chance HD slash.
1. Part One

- I own nothing! Even parts of the idea of this story were put together from Harry Potter, and L. J. Smith's Nightworld. All that is mine is my writing style. And my persistent muse that refuses to show its face for all the long years it held me under its thrall. 

_I deleted a chapter in which I went slightly beserk. Heh. I was extremely upset when I wrote that, and I took it out on the characters and nearly messed up the entire plot. Bad Avvy._

… and I apologize in advance for what I am going to do. Please don't hate me. It made me cry to even think about writing this chapter. I don't even know what made me write it, but I know that if I refused I probably would be cursed with writer's block for a month. So please forgive me, and hope. Hope that something good will come about from Draco and Harry's pain.

_**--PART ONE--**_

The heat of battle. Everything was strange, confused. Focused on the one in front of you, nothing except the struggle to stay alive existed.

Harry stared down at Voldemort's still form when the dark wizard finally fell. He blinked. It was over? He smiled, wearily. Finally. It was all over.

He blinked again. Someone was calling his name. He had come alone. Harry turned to see Draco Malfoy running towards him, a look of absolute panic on his face. That was odd. He had thought that the blond wizard was dead…

"Harry!" Draco realized that there was no time. No time at all. He threw himself bodily at Harry, not thinking except that perhaps maybe it would be enough. This time.

A sharp pain exploded through his back, and he cried out in pain. At the same time he heard Harry do the same. It hadn't been enough. They were going to die, again. And it was his fault.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, as they fell.

They landed facing each other, which was good - he wouldn't have been able to move. And having the last sight in this life be Harry's face… it was a small comfort.

"Draco?" Harry asked, confusion clear in his dimming green eyes. The whole in his chest matched the one that went through the young Malfoy. The dark haired wizard tried to sit up, tried to call for help, anything… but he could not move.

"I tried… but I could never save you," Draco murmured sadly. We always die at seventeen. Why? "Draco?" Harry was getting worried. Draco wasn't making any sense. He had a feeling the other boy was fading fast. The otherworldly look in his eyes was scaring Harry, and he was more than a little confused by the Malfoy's words. That there was no time to sort through his confusion… he couldn't dwell on it.

"I love you," Draco sighed, reaching out with a hand wet with his own blood. He smiled when Harry took his offered hand and weakly curled his fingers around those of his beloved.

"Love…me?" Harry watched a tear slide down the other boy's face.

"It's not fair," the voice was barely audible now. The light nearly gone from his eyes. "One last chance…"

"Draco," Harry forced his body, weak from blood loss, to his former enemy's side. "One last chance for what?" He stroked the other boy's cheek to try to get his attention. He was fading fast. Suddenly that seemed like the worst possible thing that could happen. Harry stared in horror realizing he'd smudged blood across Draco's cheek.

"To be together," Draco said simply, his eyes flickering open one last time. "We should have been together since the dawn of time… see you in the next life, darling. Hope we're not so stupid next time."

"Draco?" Harry somehow found the strength to pull the still form into his arms. "Get up you prat, you can't leave yet. Draco!" His bottom lip trembled, and he bit it. He looked around to see the fighting still going on around them.

And Bellatrix stood above him, smiling cruelly. He didn't feel her last curse. Didn't hear the screams of his friends as they ran to his prone form, didn't see Hermione tackle the other witch and get into a vicious fight full of biting and clawing. He couldn't see or hear.

All he could feel was Draco. Draco's corpse. And that was getting cold. "Don't leave me," he begged, uselessly, silently. He clung to his soulmate's still form. When his friends tried to separate him from the dead wizard, he lashed out at them with what little strength he had left. And that was fading fast. Love… me? Draco…"Harry, don't die," he heard suddenly. It was Ron, and his voice was broken and full of tears.

"Don't worry, Ron," Harry replied, a smile on his lips. It hurt to speak, but it hurt more to hear the pain in his friend's voice. "I'm coming back." Draco said so. "Look for me. It won't be long." That was just a feeling of his. "I'm sorry I died. I didn't mean to."

"Harry, its not your fault," Harry just felt a hand stroking his hair.

"Draco tried to save me," it felt important to explain that. For some reason that made Ron sob loudly. "'Mione?" He couldn't open his eyes, but he to hear his friends one last time.

"I'm here, Harry," Hermione whispered softly. He couldn't feel her hand holding his. But somehow he knew she was holding to it tightly, as if she never wanted to let go.

"I… take care of each other. Love you both." He was crying now. It had just struck him. He was dying. He had saved the world, and now he was dying, and it was going to break his friends. "I'll be back soon. Don't forget … to look for me." It was getting difficult to breathe.

"I won't," Ron promised in a voice broken by tears.

"Please." He opened his mouth but couldn't speak. His tears came faster. He had to get this all out. Because his past lives were unfolding, and he saw time after time of him and Draco … not together. Dying before realizing. "Don't let me forget him." He clung to the body of his love tighter. It was too late.

_---_

_A.N. - Please forgive me? I didn't mean for them to die. It just happened. And I had to write it down… I'd like to promise that things get better from here, although I do not know that for sure. But how could it get any worse? BTW this moment is brought to you by FFX2. Hehe._


	2. Part Two

Disclaimer - I own nothing! Except my writing style… and I think my muse owns me rather than the other way around.

----

_Oh a thousand words, _

_have never been spoken,_

_They'll fly to you,_

_They'll carry you home,_

_And back into my arms,_

_Suspended on silver wings._

-1000 Words, FFX-2

----

It was seven years to the day.

Ron woke up, shaking. He had just had the oddest dream… He sat up, pulling his long legs to his chest and wrapping hiss arms around them. Looking down at his wife sleeping peacefully, he slowly clamed down. A voice had awoken him, but no one else was in the room. It must have been part of the dream. There was no way that Harry had-

_I'm coming back, my friend. Find me. I don't want to forget… not this time. _Harry's voice clearly sounded in Ron's head. He sounded wistful.

_I'm going insane, I'm going insane, I finally snapped._

_You did not snap. You have to find me, Ron, I don't want to die again, _Harry's mental voice was slightly hysterical. _I've been dying forever, I've never gotten past seventeen, and this is going to be my last chance, Ron - lamia are not reborn!_

_Lamia?_

_Born vampires, Ron. I can't die again, or Draco will be alone. Forever. Please. Find me. I'll be in the States. A vampire by the name of Carys Redfern - there is so much I have to tell you but there's no time. I'm about to be reborn._

_Where in the States? _Ron asked frantically, there was so much to ask and so little time. But this he had to know.

_A small town in the north east… I don't know more than that. Find me? I'll… the phoenix! I'll send him to you. Fawkes…_

_But Fawkes disappeared when Dumbledore died._

_Yes, he did. _There was a smile in Harry's voice now. Or, as he should now call him, Carys. _Please don't call me Carys. Urgh, I can tell that name is going to be a problem. Call me Carrie. Heh, rhymes with Harry. Well, Fawkes will lead you to the town where I will born. You're married to Hermione, now, right? Well, bring her there and settle down - please please please I need you two in my life even if I won't realize it. Please Ron, I don't want to be alone, I don't want to forget you, or Hermione, or myself… _or Draco, the last name went unspoken. He couldn't forget that one. If he did, they were both doomed. _I wish I could find him here, before I go, _Harry sighed.

_Of course, Carrie… Hermione has been wanting to move to a bigger house. She's pregnant. Har-Carrie, I'm a dad, I have a little girl, and now I'm going to have another baby, isn't it great?_

_Yes. I get to grow up with your children. _Harry sounded faint. _I'll like that. _

He was gone, and Ron let out a ragged sob. His best mate. He had gotten to talk to him again. And he would be able to see him grow up, protect him, make sure this next life wouldn't be as horrible as his last. It was a burden... but one he took willingly and gladly.

"Ron?" Hermione woke up and hugged him around his waist. "Ron, I was dreaming of Harry." She sobbed quietly. It had been years since their friend's death, and they had thought they had gotten over it. They were wrong.

Ron's throat tightened. He hadn't seen her cry so, not since they married, and it hurt. "He spoke to me too, 'Mione, but I was awake. It was real, love. He's coming back to us."

"That… can it really be true?" she asked softly. Then a light sparked in her eyes. She was going to find out. Twenty four years old, she looked much like she did at seventeen… "I'm going to do some research, love, be a doll and make breakfast," she hugged him and ran out of the room in her pajamas.

Ron smiled, and for once in what seemed forever it wasn't forced. At all.

----

A young woman, holding a small blond baby, walked through into the hospital ward. Her home was a base for Circle Daybreak, and they had better not complain about her bringing her only child in.

He was being fussy, and that wasn't anything new, but he wouldn't stop crying and it was making her nervous.

She winced as she heard another woman cry out in pain, and automatically went to see what she could do.

She got there just in time to see the nurse hand the girl her baby. Oh. _Oh! _Evrand had stopped crying… she looked down to see him looking at the baby with a curious expression.

Lyre Dacoras hugged her little boy and brought him closer, smiling at the new mother. "Congratulations," she murmured softly, before recognizing the woman. A captive, they had let live because she was pregnant and because Circle Daybreak abhorred unnecessary killing.

The woman glared at her. Sentenced to death. Alana Redfern, a lamia, a born vampire, and one of the leaders of the Circle Midnight side of the Nightworld now that her great-great-great-etc- grandfather was dead, as was much of the old leadership of Circle Midnight.

And now her baby would be an orphan because of it. "Take him," the violet eyed woman shoved the tiny bundle at Lyre giving her a deadly look. "His name is Carys Redfern. Make sure he knows it."

Carys. Derived from the Welsh word caru, love. Interesting choice, for a psychopathic vampire bent on breaking the world of man. Kind of strange since it was a girl's name, but… she would grant the vampire's last wish. Since it was so harmless.

"I will," Lyre replied, adjusting her hold on Ev so she could hold the other baby. "Evrand, look. This is Carys. He'll be your new friend," she murmured to her baby, who gurgled happily. A nice change to the wailing whimpering bundle of tears from moments before she walked into the room.

"Get out now," Alana said coldly. _Take my baby away. I can't bare to think about… leaving him, _she thought, but under tight mental shields. _Not with you vermin loving filth. He's going to grow up surrounded by human-coddling Circle Daybreak. I wish I didn't care._

----

Hermione looked around their new home brightly. She was heavy with child and knew her second would be in a happy home. She smiled down at the little girl with flaming curly red locks.

The serene expression on Lessa's face as she gazed out the window entranced her. It was so unlike anything she had seen so far on the little girl. Mostly she had looked worn out, before, and it had worried her mother intensely.

Perhaps her parents' distressed youth had somehow managed to convey itself to her.

"Lovely Lessa," Hermione picked her sweetheart up and buried her face in her doll's fiery hair.

"Ma! You're not supposed to pick me up, daddy said so," Lessa exclaimed and wriggled out of her mother's embrace. "I would have hugged you, silly. No picking up. Remember the baby." The little girl looked up at her mom sternly.

"Oh darling," she smiled, "Don't worry, the baby will come when its ready and not a moment sooner- oh!"

Hermione gasped as a pain rippled across her abdomen. She was semi-aware of falling down, but the pain was too intense to care. She was concerned when she heard her daughter start screaming, but couldn't block out the pain long enough to understand what it was she was yelling.

"Daddy-_daddy-_DADDY!!" Lessa screamed at the top of her lungs, racing to his office. "Mommy fell!"

Ron dropped his book, stood, and ran out to the living room. At his wife's prone body, he gave a muffled sob, but held everything else in for the sake of his daughter. She was still alive, he told himself. They had to get her to the hospital, now.

"C'mon hun, we have to take Mommy to see the doctor. He'll make her all better," Ron told her with more assurance than he felt.

"What about the baby?" Lessa's face was pale. So scared, so pale. She was only five.

Ron blanched. It was too early, he had no idea if it would live if his wife's body rejected it. Probably not. "We have to hurry, love." He held the tears in.

Lessa and Hermione needed him to be strong. He lifted his wife, and felt tiny hands holding onto his slacks. He murmured a family transportation spell that his beloved had come up with - all on her own, the brilliant witch - and they were in the waiting room for a small wizarding hospital.

It wasn't Mungo's, it was something closer. "It's too early," he whispered desperately to the woman at the desk.

She nodded and a pair of wizards with a stretcher Apparated in an answer to the silent summons. They took Hermione away from him and carried her away. "We shall do everything possible to save the life of your wife and child. Sit, please. It shall take some time."

Ron swallowed hard, picked his little girl, and sat down. Hugging her, not giving into tears, and staring blankly at the toys scattered on the floor. She sniffled quietly. "Less, sweet, she'll be okay." His voice was rough and scared.

"Daddy it'll be okay," tiny arms wrapped around his neck. "Mom is strong, you know."

A few tears slipped from his eyes. "Yes. I know."

----

Ron woke up, his neck stiff from sleeping sitting up. He looked down to see Lessa sleeping curled up in his arms. Then he looked up, to the man in front of him. Lucius Malfoy? He stared at the man blankly.

"My son. Has been reborn," the man said softly. "He said Potter has been as well, before fading."

Ron stared at him, still. Hadn't the man died? In Azkaban?

"I am clearly alive, Weasley," the last Malfoy replied with some annoyance. "Do not test my patience."

"You read my mind!" Ron glared at him, worried.

"No, your shock was written across your face…" the man trailed off, looking more closely at the red-haired young man's face. "You have been crying."

"So I have," Ron agreed.

"Are you not relieved to find your best friend reborn?"

"I am. I am also in a hospital, if you haven't noticed, and for a reason."

Lucius simply looked at him.

"My wife went into early labor. Both she and the child may die," Ron said emotionlessly. He had no idea why he was revealing this to the man. The man who had been in the inner circle of Voldemort.

"My condolences," Lucius said as softly as ever. It seemed that he meant it. That seemed strange, until Lucius realized how much he had in common with the young man. Draco's mother had nearly died giving birth to him, which was why they never tried for another child. His son was dead, and although he had been reborn he still could not stop grieving. And his love… she had died long before, all that was left of her was a shell in Mungo's. A breathing shell. A dementor had taken her.

"She might make it," Ron said thickly. He was not going to cry again, not in front of this man however sympathetic he seemed. Not when his daughter was sleeping so peacefully.

"I'm sorry."

Ron froze at the sound of the doctor's voice. He didn't want to hear this, he didn't, he refused…

"I managed to save the child, but your wife… I don't know how it happened but she simply started having convulsions during the cesarean section and -" the man's face looked drained of blood, as if he had seen the most horrible thing possible. He shuddered, and looked away from the broken young man he had just ruined. "I'm sorry."

"My… baby?" he asked roughly.

"He is small… but completely developed. He will be fine, but we would like to look after him for a few days."

Ron nodded, anything for his son's safety. "I can see him?"

It was a heartbroken plea. The doctor nodded.

Lucius watched them walk away from him, holding his little girl as if she were made of glass. Such joy, taken so away so quickly, so painfully. He sighed and waited, not upset in the least that he had been forgotten. Poor children, so harsh the world was. At least they were not alone…

----

_I can't believe I wrote that… the next part things begin to get better. Really. That would be a horrible, horrible place for me to leave you, so here I'll continue._

_-----_

Lucius started, seeing the very same man that had led Ron away, run back into the waiting room. He had a cheerful smile, and winked at Lucius. "Have you seen Mr. Weasley? Mr...?"

"Malfoy," Lucius murmured softly, wondering what nonsense was going on... "A man, he looked exactly like you, he took him... told him his wife was dead.."

"What?!" the doctor exclaimed. "Mrs. Weasley is doing wonderfully, and she has a beautiful baby boy. Looks just like her, 'cept for the flaming red hair. Must get that from the father-" he frowned.

"Someone impersonated you and deliberately misinformed Mr. Weasley of his wife's wellbeing," the blond wizard stood up and motioned for the doctor to follow him. "Hurry."

"Yes, this way.." the doctor said. They passed a room full of babies. Lucius paused suddenly, seeing a man in it. Identical to the doctor.. he burst into the room and quickly bound the man in spells. As he expected, he saw Weasley on the ground unconcious. Barely breathing. He stalked to the crib they were by. A baby boy, sleeping peacefully. Weasley's son. Malfoy could tell that it was neither his son, nor Potter. Unfortunately, that would've been too easy. But... it seemed that others were also looking for the reborn boys.

Why?


	3. Part Three

Disclaimer - I own this not! Based on L.J. Smith's _Night World _and J.K. Rowling's _Harry Potter_. Love it - you know you can't resist!

--------------------------

--- Night World … _love was never so scary._

--------------------------

Let's recap. Harry and Draco died. Seven years passed, in which Hermione and Ron got married and had a little girl. Harry and Draco were reborn - as Carys and Evrand if you haven't realized. Hermione had her second child, a son, and Lucius saved Ron from being murdered by people after the newly reincarnated Carrie and Ev. Any questions? Let's get on with the story.

--------------------------

--- Night World … _love was never so scary._

--------------------------

"The Night World isn't a place. It's all around us. It's a secret society of vampires, werewolves, witches, and other creatures of darkness that live among humans. They're beautiful and deadly and irresistible to humans.

The Night World laws say it's okay to hunt humans. It's okay to toy with their hearts, it's even okay to kill them. There are only two things you can't do with them.

1) Never let them find out that the Night World exists

2) Never fall in love with one of them.

At least those were the old rules.

Things were changing. The old powers were awakening. More and more Night Worlders found their soul mates, and among humans as often as not.

The Night World is divided, by those who wish to coexist with humanity and those who either want to destroy or enslave humanity.

Circle Daybreak and Circle Midnight.

Circle Daybreak started as a witch organization. A witch circle. But it's not just for witches. It's for humans and vampires and werewolves and shapeshifters … and, well, anybody who wants to help Night People and humans get along.

Most of the witches were in Circle Daybreak, while most of the vampires and the darkest were in Circle Midnight.

The shapeshifters - werewolves were considered the lowest of the low among them - have not decided which side to join, although individuals are on both sides. They waited for the royal family's decision - the family with true dragon blood in their veins allowing them to actually choose their animal form.

The awakening of dragons, by Circle Midnight, began to shift the balance. The dragons were most likely to join Midnight, considering that their kind were put to sleep and buried millennia ago by the witch queen. Whichever side they joined, they would be followed by the shapeshifters." The blond witch sighed as she finished speaking, and pushed white-blond hair from her eyes with one hand.

"So you mean to say that there are two secret societies of magic?" Hermione said, smiling faintly. "And neither side has been aware of one another all this time? Incredible. The vampires - the shape shifters - the dragons - they're all completely different than the ones we know of -" It was clear that she was itching to do some research. She was barely aware of the little boy she was holding so gently. His name was Randyl, and he was a cute little thing with dark, curly, red hair and hazel eyes. He gurgled quietly to himself as the adults talked.

"It seems that way, from what you've explained about the witches and wizards… I had no idea…" the young woman murmured. She too, was holding a little boy, with blond hair and amethyst eyes - he looked just like her except for him being a bouncing baby boy and she a lithe young witch.

"Weird," Ron mumbled, not too interested in the conversation. He would have been, except for the little one he held. Harry. No; Carys or Carrie. He couldn't call the boy Harry or the poor kid would get confused. Carrie had black hair, but his eyes… they kept shifting color from moment to moment. "His eyes…"

"He got that from his mother," Lyre commented. "A peculiar trait… passed down from the first vampire, Maya. Carrie is lamia. Born vampire. He's actually distantly related to me and mine - thousands and thousands of years ago Maya the first vampire and her twins sister Hellewise was the first of my line." She sighed, then smiled at Hermione who seemed to be soaking up the information like a sponge. "I suppose you'd like to look at the records? We've got quite a lot, but they aren't in great condition…"

"Yes, oh yes!" Hermione's eyes shone. "I - I now know what I want to do with my life."

Ron choked.

"Other than love you and raise our children, darling. I want to restore the Night World records properly, and introduce our two secret societies. It will take a long while to do it properly, but I think we have time." She glanced at the babies. "Ten years, actually. I intend these boys to go to Wizarding school."

"B-but Carrie isn't a wizard! He's a vampire, a-nd Evrand's magic is different-" Lyre stammered. Hermione was a bit -frightening- at times.

"It's my point. There are different kinds of magic, and those need to be taught. I'm sure your magic and our magic are just different forms of the same thing and we could learn so much from each other.." she sighed happily ".. and as for Carrie, I know he can't learn magic. At least not our kind. From what I understood, vampires have forms of mind powers quite unlike our abilities with magic. But it will be safer in a Wizarding school and he needs to be with Evrand."

"She's got it all planned out," Ron sighed. There was no point in resisting.

"But your schools wouldn't let-" Lyre began again, before 'Mione cut her off.

"Exactly! I am starting a new school. One for Night World and the Wizarding world too."

"You're serious," Ron shook his head. "I can't believe it. Do you know how much that's going to co-"

"Cost?" Hermione grinned, in a rather scary fashion. "Harry left us everything in his vault, along with the majority of his possessions. We can afford it, and it's for him anyway."

The flame-haired man sighed and gave up. They were going to start a school. Bloody hell.

--------------------------

--- Night World … _love was never so scary._

--------------------------

The name of the school was Daybreak Academy for the Talented, or as the students liked to call it, Daftt. It was the brainchild of Hermione Granger. They taught both types of magic, as well as Muggle lessons. Although the setting was not nearly as grand as Hogwarts had been to the Headmistress, it quickly became known as the best school of witchcraft and wizardry in North America, and was among the top five in the world. Unlike most magical institutions, it educated from the age of six, and it provided transport so children could return home every weekend. As the students got into higher levels, however, they tended to return home only on holidays.

"Ah!" Headmistress Hermione Weasley noticed something worrisome from the window, as she flung it open to let in the morning air. _"BOYS! STOP FIGHTING THIS INSTANT!" _

Three boys were fighting tooth and nail.

Since one of the three was a vampire… there was a lot of bleeding.

Carys stopped immediately, contrite, as his two best friends continued to beat each other pulpy. "Guys, stop," he tried to pull them apart. He got kicked in the face, and fell down next to the brawling pair.

"You hit Carrie!"

"So did you!"

And so it went… the lil vampire sighed and waited for the Headmistress to show up and yell at them.

"Detention," the witch stated simply upon reaching them. No yelling, no glaring, no lecture, and that made it so much worse. "Tonight, at eight. Don't be late."

"I was going to go flying with Carrie!" Randyl complained, disgusted.

"Shouldn't have teased him, then," Evrand scowled as Carys walked away from them looking miserable. Ev had tackled Ran after he'd teased Carrie about the one thing that would have really upset the boy - that he couldn't do magic like all their friends. "Have any idea how that hurts him, that he can't do magic with us?"

"B-but he's a vampire! Vampires can't do magic, he knows that, and he was trying anyhow. That was just _stupid_. He's going to live forever, he's stronger than we'll ever be, and has awesome m-mind powers!" However, Ran regretting making his friend feel bad… there was nothing they could do about it. Could they?

"Maybe vampires can do magic, of a sort. Not just the mind stuff," Ev said thoughtfully. "The vampires of the Wizarding world… what are they like? Do they have any powers?"

"I don't know," Randyl said, uncertainly. "Mum and da don't talk about them much. To me at least. They're really busy…"

"Yeah," Ev shrugged, wiping blood off his cheek - not knowing whether it was his, Ran's, or Carrie's. He felt exhausted from that fight…

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Fine." _If you ignore the trickle of blood from scalp, the bruises forming, the broken nose… _"Are you?"

"I've had worse."

"Yeah, me too. We should catch up with Carrie… if we hurry we might get a half hour of flying before we hafta go see the Headmistress."

"Yeah… she's scary, she is…"

"She's your mom."

"Don't remind me."


End file.
